


Afterlife With Archie Trailer

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Afterlife With Archie, Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Dead Island
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Gen, Mash-up, Spoilers, To Download, Video Format: WMV, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hypothetical trailer for the comics series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife With Archie Trailer

Visual footage: official _Afterlife With Archie_ trailers for issues #1 through #4.

Audio footage: _Dead Island_ trailer music

Format: .WMV

Download link: hxxps://mega.co.nz/#!fYYxQZpa!Y-3u9UX4-GRbbC2OiqHUAxp0hJZhggAVGDzC3p-LuAk


End file.
